User blog:Chelsea.adams.524/PastaSins: Gateway Of The Mind
Once again, this is not associtated with CinemaSins in any way. Also, I recommend reading the original 'Pasta alongside this. 1. I would like to know how they came up with this theory without testing a hypothesis or two in the first place. I'm fairly certain the scientific method requires one to test your hypothesis and see how it holds up before you can call it a theory. 2. Which "god" are we talking about? I mean, the story implies it to be the Judeo-Christian God, but what about the numerous other deities that are featured in the thousands of religions that have been practiced for centuries? Thor? Zeus? Quetzalcoatl? Cthulhu? You mean to tell me these scientists didn't consider the possibility of multiple gods alongside the possibility of a single god or no god whatsovever? 3. What about the people who claimed to talk to "God" who weren't blind, deaf, mute, blah, blah, blah? I suppose you could make the argument they were probably insane and don't count. But, it seems that it means destroying one's senses isn't necessary to talk to him/her/it. 4. Or, you could just invent some sort of isolation chamber that prevents any outside stimuli from entering. I'm fairly certain they had the technology to do so in the 1980s and it would be far more ethical (and less lethal) than surgically removing someone's nerve endings. 5. Scientists doing unethical experiments go to local retirement home for test subjects. 6. I'm no biologist, but I'm pretty sure that man would've been dead within hours after that surgery. 7. Scientists are dicks to an old man. 8. How could the man even tell he was talking? He can no longer hear, remember so would have no reason to speak. Plus, he's blind so reading lips is out of the question. Was he communciating telepathically with the dead people? If so, how could the scientists know what he was saying? Are they telepathic too? 9. Again, not a biologist, but I'm certain that man would've been dead after flining himself against a wall without knowing how hard he flung himself. Also, shame on this 'Pasta for putting the thought of an old man flinging himself repeatedly against a wall in my head (I know it's supposed to be disturbing, but the mental image I got was hilarious). 10. Man, the dead must be bored if they're willing to talk to some random old guy. 11. The dead are dicks to an old man. 12. Blah, blah, blah, not a biologist. But, I'm fairly certain that man would've died shortly after tearing chunks of his own flesh from either blood loss, shock, or from choking on the flesh. Come to think of it, how did he eat without choking on his food? Or how did he not accidentally swallow his tongue? 13. How did the old man know he was tied down if he can no longer feel anything? 14. God is a dick to humanity. Total Sin Tally: 14 Punishment: Being the next test subject. Category:Blog posts